


security.

by tukabait



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, Other, reader uses they/them pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tukabait/pseuds/tukabait
Summary: they both find comfort in the simplest things. even each other.
Relationships: Clive Dove/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	security.

it was dark.

the only light that shined was the shine of the faint, dim lights outside, only barely shielded by the window before them.  
funnily enough, the lights were practically the only thing their vision caught anymore, given the darkness that consumed the room.

their breath steadily paced as he pulled them into an unexpected grasp, wrapping his arms around them. to them, his touch felt akin to that of a comfort that was just out of reach. a knot began to form inside of them, bathing in the insecure feeling of possible future detriment.  
these feelings were - rather quickly - washed away, once the man lay his other hand on their left cheek. ah, there was no other way to put it than he /knew/. damn them to hell for allowing anybody to see that feeling of anxiousness in their eyes.

however, looking into his eyes gave them a sense of comfort. a sense of security - practically yelling out remarks ensuring that they would be alright. 

and they wouldn't attempt to fight back with their very own insecurities, either.

they loved him too much to do that.

the familiar sound of a whisper danced around their ear, a lingering sentence.

"i'll make you feel safe if it's the last thing i do."

and so, the sweet siren songs of bluebirds rang out, signaling it was dawn. that very same song was the only thing they could hear as soon as his sentence finally made it all so very clear to them.

yes, they felt safe, and so did he.

there was no backing down from that now.


End file.
